Phantom, Revealed
by DragonNiro
Summary: Dual Destinies AU, where the scene of the Phantom's reveal is different, and the masks he uses are different as well. ONESHOT


**Phantom, Revealed**

* * *

**An alternative scene to when the Phantom reveals himself in Dual Destinies.**

**One-Shot**

* * *

***SLICH***

Silence through out the courtroom, just after Simon struck Fulbright.

*Krsh..!*

What remained of Fulbright's sun-glasses shattered on the floor upon impact, sending tiny bits of glass across the courtroom floor.

The hollow bones of the once proud sunglasses lie on the ground, empty, with small bits of tainted glass surrounding it.

However, that is not being paid attention at the moment.

What is, a cut on Fulbright's head. But it isn't bleeding at all. A dark hole is there, with bits of what appears to be skin flapping off.

But, it is not skin. It's bits of a mask that is made to look like a face.

The three attorney's expression change to gaunt shock at the tear of Fulbright's face, if reality has changed it's rules.

"What the...?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"H-H-His face!" exclaims the Judge, surprised as anything.

Fulbright stood there silently, arms at his side, a emotionless expression is claiming his face, despite the tear there, which would have caused pain to the average human.

"...Aww."

Those sudden words that echoed from his mouth vibrates through the silent court, cutting the tension so easy, it is like a extremely sharp knife cutting some ware butter in half.

The emotionless expression is still on Fulbright's face, or rather, the Phantom's.

"Look what you did to my mask."

Unlike the words before, this sentence sounds tensing, but it still ominous, due to the emotionless tone of voice that spoke them.

"M-Mask...?!" stutters the Judge, still reeling in from the shock of this.

"What is the meaning of this, witness?!"

Phoenix blinks, he too is recovering from the shock. He expected Fulbright, or Phantom, to have been knocked over from the slash made by Simon. But for this to happen, was completely unexpected.

A slight smirk suddenly appears on the Phantom's masked face, before disappearing in a instant, leaving the man with an expressionless look.

"Okay. You got me."

Apollo grips the stand, glaring at the Phantom. Those words seem all too scary with the user's tone of voice.

"I guess I have to show you **who I really am** now."

Athena scowls at the Phantom. For some reason, she felt a happy emotion coming from the Phantom, but not an average happy one.

A more twisted, sadistic and horrible happiness.

The Phantom reaches for his face, closing his eyes as he raises his arm. Suddenly, he turns his head towards the defence, and his hand grabs the side of his face.

In the silent courtroom, sounds of something tearing slowly is heard, emitting from the Phantom's face, as he is literally ripping his face off.

***RIP!***

The mask rips off the Phantom's face, as the specially made mask falls onto the ground, leaving a creepy Bobby Fulbright face with a tear and no eyes on the ground.

But, no one is paying attention to that.

They're paying attention to the Phantom's face.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

Apollo roars at the Phantom's face, which is no other than Clay Terran's face.

The court bursts in chatter, as the apparent victim of one of the cases at hand makes his appearance.

Clay grins, thumbs up.

"Hey there, Apollo! I'm the Phantom, you see!" Clay grins, heartily.

"YOU UTTER BASTARD!" Apollo is utterly furious at this. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BEST FRIEND'S FACE?"

Clay looks confuse, wide-eyed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Apollo! I'm your best friend!"

This is hard to believe, as Clay's hand is on top of Fulbright's body.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Phoenix frowns himself.

Apollo's having a rough couple of days.

He's had his best friend murdered, think one of his friends did it, save Juniper from a Courtroom explosion and got injured in the process and got assaulted by an alleged bomber.

And now, to top it all off, the murderer of his best friend and the whole culprit behind what's happened for the last couple of days AND the UR-1 Incident has decided to disguise himself as Apollo's said best friend.

That's more of an insult to injure at the moment. How can it get worse from here?!

"But that can't be right...!" goes Athena, determined to stop the Phantom from hurting Apollo any more.

"Clay Terran's dead, and we got the Autopsy to prove it!"

"That's right!" barks Simon, frowning. "This dasterly Phantom is making Justice-Dono's pain even worse now!"

**SLAM!**

Simon slams onto his bench, staring holes at the Phantom's new face, Clay Terran's.

"Get rid of that mask or else!"

Clay's smirk, or the Phantom's version of Clay's smirk suddenly disappears and turns into a sad frown.

"Aww... You're no fun...

Yeah, you're right. This mask is fake as much as my dream to go to SPACE!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Clay's dream to go to space was NEVER fake!" Apollo yells, furious, fist clenched on the bench. "YOU'RE INSULTING HIS MEMORY!"

The Phantom ignores this.

"I mean, didn't I tell you?"

Clay raises his arms into the air, similar to how Solomon Starbuck would do.

"I'm an undercover investigator! I can change identities at will! I can be anyone I want, Apollo!

I'm fantastic at this!"

Apollo seems startled at this. This is how Clay WOULD act. But how does the Phantom know?!

**OBJECTION!**

"Not so fast. I have the Phantom's psyche profile right here." Athena starts, seriously and determine.

She's not letting the Phantom getting away with this.

"If we compile a psyche profile on you, and compare the results..."

Athena suddenly points out, hair moving fast.

"...it will prove that you're the Phantom!"

**OBJECTION!**

Clay's face became expressionless, glaring at Athena.

"Athena, sweetie... It's time for the adults to take seriously. Why don't I take that away and dispose of it, and then go back to our days in the station."

Athena pales almost instantly, shivering at the voice that came through Clay's face. A female voice.

She shakes with horror at the instant that sentence was finished.

Phoenix notices that Simon is acting if he had just been slashed again, but this time, even more pale that usual.

"T-T-T-T-That voice...! I-I-It c-c-can't be!"

Phoenix looks confuse, and sees that Apollo has calmed down a bit, and is look confused himself.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE DONE IT!" Athena screams, holding herself back in horror.

"But, Athena, I have!" the Phantom says, with that female voice.

Suddenly, like earlier, the Phantom grabs his face, or rather this time, Clay's face, to rip off.

Sounds of tears are heard again, slowly from Clay's face.

***RIP!***

The Phantom rips off his Clay Mask, and like the Fulbright mask, drops it on the ground, an hollow expression is on it. Apollo feels angry at this, disrespecting Clay, but something is more urgent.

Both Athena and Simon recoil at the new face.

No wonder.

It's the face of Metis Cykes, complete with the yellow hair piece and hair going down Fulbright's back, smiling confidently at the two.

"Ah. Simon!" she goes, innocently. "I need you to stop this trial quite quickly. Obviously, my daughter is guilty, so try and convince Mr Wright to stop the trial now for a Guilty Verdict."

**SILENCE!**

"How dare you wear Cykes-Sensei's face, you blathering fool!" Simon roars, eyes threatening. "Ill cut you down, myself!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." goes Metis, smirking evilly. "Ah, Simon. After all these years, you threaten to kill me again? How disappointing!"

Metis then turns to Athena, with a warm smile, but what from Athena could tell, a warm but threatening and ominous one.

"Athena, dear! I cannot accept such evidence here!"

**SLAM!**

Athena slams the table, even though she's still pale.

"How did...?!" Athena grits her teeth, in anger. "How did you find out how my mother acts and speaks?"

Metis shakes her head in disappointment. "Oh, Athena. I am your mother!"

"Bullshit!"

"Anyway..." starts Metis, with a cheerful smile on her face, reaching for Fulbright's watch on her/his hand, touch the buttons on it but not activating in.

"I am your mother, and anything that you have that is naughty, I'll take what it is by any means necessary! Now give me that evidence!"

Metis presses the buttons on the watch, and a grappling hook shoots out suddenly, and she throws the grappling hook over to the bench, stealing the Psyche Profile from Athena.

"Huh?" Athena goes, not noticing the hook had stolen the Psyche Profile, fiddling with her ear-ring.

Metis reels in the hook back into Fulbright's watch, and holds up the Psyche Report, startling Athena.

Metis smirks again.

"...Hmph!" she goes, looking at the report somewhat curiously.

"Time to take out the trash..."

Metis screws up the report into a paper ball, unfolds it a little, and rips it in half. She throws the remains of it onto the ground. She grins, sadistic.

"...permanently."

"AAH!" Athena screams, completely surprised. "H-how could you?!"

"I SPENT THE LAST SEVEN YEARS PROTECTING THAT THING AND YOU SCREW IT UP?!"

Simon is literally pissed off right now.

"Now, now, little children!" Metis says endearingly, with a creepy smile on her face. "We shan't have bad things in this courtroom any more!"

She brings out a Spanner, to think.

"That reminds me... I should go dissemble those pathetic robots. They're a nuisance to my plans, and also dispose of that Aura girl..."

**SILENCE!**

Simon glares at Metis, furious. "How pathetic. You can't even speak with wearing another human's face, and to wear someone who've you murdered...

That's blasphemy!"

Metis smiles again, with a kind expression, but as you may know, this is a fake face. Not the real Metis.

"Ah, but that's the life of an undercover agent for you!"

Metis raises a finger and waggles it.

"My real face has no meaning or value to me at all."

**SLAM!**

"...Or perhaps it is really the case that..."

Simon raises his head after slamming the table, with a devilish smirk.

"...you don't even know who you are any more."

Metis frowns, arms close to her, hands clenching the Spanner. "Hmm?"

Simon puts his hand on his chin, and smiles slightly, Taka moving his head a bit.

"What must you see when you look in a mirror, Mr Phantom, or should I say, Miss Phantom? Not an awful lot, I wager."

Metis remains frowning, scowling even to Simon.

"...Well, haven't you learned a lot from your teacher, Blackquill!

That's right. I don't know who I am."

Metis suddenly produces a creepy grin, making Athena shiver.

"I am always living as someone else for my assignments.

I don't remember what my face looks like...

….or even what my personality was like."

Athena suddenly flashbacks to the moment she saw the Phantom for the first time, in the Uniform and Japanese Mask he wore while killing her mother.

"My **face**, **memories**, **personality**, **beliefs**, **emotions**, and **soul**... I left them all behind."

Athena, Phoenix and Apollo focus on Metis, or the Phantom, who is frowning seriously.

"I have no... 'self'.

I am no one."

Metis suddenly grins creepy again, startling Athena.

"AHH!"

"I am nothing but an endless abyss."

Phoenix, though determined, is just lost for words.

"(_Wh-What's with this guy? …...Is he even human?_)"

Metis looks at Phoenix, with a calm expression on her face.

"And now we go to you, Defender Wright."

"Oh, uh...what?" Phoenix goes, not expecting this. Metis frowns, staring at him.

"I believe you made this argument earlier:" Metis starts, still frowning.

"If you were to analyse the blood on the Moon rock, you could prove that I am the Phantom."

Phoenix nods at this, confirming what he said.

"I believe there was **blood **on the Moon rock in that capsule.

Now, that we know you're not Bobby Fulbright..."

**SLAM!**

"...your claims of a phantom "trap" won't work any-more!"

Metis, or the Phantom, smirks again, but this time the smirk is ominous.

"Then why don't you bring this Moon rock in?

This decisive **evidence** from the Hope capsule?"

Phoenix puts his hands around his side, confident to prove this point to the Phantom, to catch him out once and for all!

"I think I will do just that! Get ready, Phantom, because the Hope Capsule is going to seal your..."

Phoenix just remembered something.

"...OH B-BUGGER!"

Phoenix has just remembered what Director Yuri Comos said.

* * *

_Flashback Start:_

* * *

"_It was the courtroom bombing from the other day._

_Yuri shows the picture of the capsule to Phoenix_

_The capsule was in the courtroom as __**evidence**__, and was blown to smithereens!_"

* * *

_Flashback end._

* * *

Metis is smiling normally.

"It looks like you caught on, little Birdy."

Metis once again smiles creepily, deterbing the courtroom a little.

"A gold star on the Points Star chart for you!

But what a shame your '**hope**' was lost in the blast!"

"A...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Grr..." Apollo grits his teeth in anger, fist clenching.

"So that's the reason this courtroom was blown up! It was all for the Phantom to destroy the Moon rock, once and for all!"

"(_I can't believe it..._)" Phoenix thinks to himself, in total despair over what he just realised.

"(_Have we really reached a dead end after coming all this way?_)

(_Has the only evidence we need really been destroyed?!_)"

Metis scowls again, even angrier than before, holding the Spanner as tightly as she can.

"How dare you call me the Phantom continuously?!

As I've said, I'm just a nameless undercover agent!"

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix points out at the Phantom, angrily while staring at his/her's false face.

"And the defense will continue to assert that you are the Phantom."

Metis stares at Phoenix for a moment. The attorney in blue starts to feel a sense of dread appearing in his stomach, if someone was eyeing him down to kill.

**SLAM!**

"Furthermore, we have proof!...Or, at least, a pray!"

The Judge, after being silenced into shock about this, knew this won't do.

All of these years of him being a Judge, he has seen people who he thought to be innocent turned out to be criminals, like that Dahlia Hawthorne girl.

He's seen people bluff, especially Phoenix a lot, and right now...

That is a bluff.

With a surprised expression, he remarks: "...I'm afraid that won't do, Mr. Wright...!"

Simon, with Taka gone from his shoulder, looks like he has just been slashed in the chest.

"T-that won't do, Wright-Dono! At least put a hard weight with your swing!"

Phoenix, completely nervous, sweats while trying to think.

"I-I know! I'm trying!"

Phoenix composes himself, and thinks about what to do about the Moon rock, which is gone.

"(_The moon rock is the only thing that can unmask this Phantom menace!_)

(_But now it's gone, thanks to the courtroom bombing._)

(_...Something is telling me it might not be entirely gone..._)

(_Is there some fragments left over, some that lived through the blast?_)"

* * *

_Flashback start:_

* * *

_Edgeworth shows the Court the Newspaper about the Hat-1 launch._

"_Indeed. And you can see the stolen **moon rock **as well."_

"_(That strange black and yellow thing on the left side of the picture?)" Phoenix thinks, to himself quietly._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

The Judge, now calm decides it's high time to show some evidence.

"Very well, Mr Wright. Let's see your proof.

What evidence will finally prove the Phantom's identity?"

**TAKE THAT!**

The Judge frowns, unsure of what Phoenix has just presented to the Court Room. The data for the bomb that blew up the Courtroom.

"Hmm? Isn't that the **bomb **that blew up the Courtroom and the Moon rock as well?

Are you saying this will reveal the Phantom's identity?"

Phoenix nods, calm but determined about this.

"Yes, your Honor.

Focus your attention on this photo taken after the bombing, right here to be in-fact..."

Phoenix points to the small black and yellow stone amongst the bomb's wreaked form.

**TAKE THAT!**

"Have a look at this news article." Phoenix requests to the Judge and Simon, looking all logical.

"The article about the HAT-1?" the Judge asks.

"Note the **strange black and yellow rock on the left.**"

Phoenix appears to be in thought.

"That's the Moon rock. And if you look at the photo of the bomb remains...

….see how there is a rock-like object with the same coloration?"

"Oh my! Yes, I see it!" exclaims the Judge, surprise.

Simon smirks at Phoenix's find, while the fake Metis just frowns.

Phoenix becomes somewhat proud of himself.

"It would seem that the Moon rock was, and is much more durable than the Phantom previously thought!

If we take a look at all of the pieces of the rock the police found, we'll likely find one with blood on it."

Phoenix points out, at Metis the Phantom.

"And DNA testing on that blood will prove that the witness is indeed the Phantom!"

"Unbelievable!"

Metis sweats, nervous, holding the Spanner tightly. "B-But... that's impossible!"

Simon smirks at the despair of the Phantom.

"Hmph! A surprise to be sure. That's one tough bloody rock we have here.

Let's have the fragments tested straight away, so we can see if there's blood or not."

Simon slyly looks at Metis, with an anogrant expression on his face.

"And, by the way, you're having a DNA test as well, 'Cykes-Sensei', or should I say, 'Fool-Bright'."

Suddenly, the Judge flares up with seriousness on his face, determined to see this through to the end.

"Bailiff! Contact the police department straight away and order the testing!"

* * *

_A little while later..._

* * *

Taka flies into the Courtroom, with a piece of paper in his beak.

He lands onto Simon's side of the Courtroom, on the bench, showing the Twisted Samurai the message on the piece of paper.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" barks the Judge, seriously. "What does the test results show?!"

Simon is silent for a moment, then begins to speak.

"One of the fragments found had blood on it that appears to be several years old..."

Taka flies away, taking the paper with him.

Simon looks up, emotionless.

"DNA testing reveals that..."

Simon taps his head, with another smirk on his face, showing the Court what Phoenix has theories is true.

"...Well, I'm sure you know what was revealed."

Metis is no longer sweating, the Spanner disposed off, and is glaring and scowling at both of them.

She isn't saying a word at all.

"..."

The Judge looks startled.

"Th-they confirmed it?! The blood on the fragment is the witness's?!"

Simon nods to confirm this. It's true.

Phoenix points out, at the Phantom.

"There's no use in trying to talk your way out of it any-more!

Admit it! You're the Phantom of UR-1!"

**OBJECTION!**

"...What?!"

Phoenix's eyes widened in shock, total shock and horror. The voice that the Phantom has used he hasn't heard in years.

Athena notices that Phoenix is paling rapidly, hearing the shock and fear in his heart.

The Court's air is getting colder and colder for the Ace Attorney in blue.

Goosebumps are appearing his arms.

Did he hear it right?

Did the Phantom really use that voice?!

The Judge seems shocked as well.

"Oh my!" he goes, shivering as well. "I-I... haven't heard that voice in years!

It's can't be..."

"Mr Wright?" Apollo asks, noticing Phoenix shivering in anger. "Are you all right? What's wrong with the Phantom's voice?"

Phoenix, still reeling in the shock, simply nods, and says a few words.

"That...voice...it can't be..."

"Heh."

Everyone in the Courtroom looks at the Phantom, in wonderment.

"After all these years, **you're shocked that it is me, Nick**?"

**SLAM!**

"STOP USING HER VOICE!" Phoenix roars, furious at this revelation.

The Phantom is ignoring this, and has his hand tearing off Metis's mask, the sound of small rips is heard.

***RIP***

The Metis Mask is ripped off the Phantom's face, and like the other masks, hollow with the eyes missing, is dropped on the floor.

What WAS under that mask is scaring Phoenix, and will scar him for the rest of his life.

The mask...

…

…

is Maya Fey's.

"**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!**"

"That was a nice 'Objection', don't you think Nick?" Maya asks, her face on Fulbright's body, acting like the real Maya is.

The Court bursts in chatter almost instantly.

Sweatdrops are rapidly appearing on Phoenix's face. "Now he's Maya?!"

"May I ask, Mr Wright...?" Athena questions, not recognizing the face that the Phantom has now.

"But who is that?"

"I'll explain later, Athena!"

"So...?" the Judge asks, shocked at this as well.

"The Phantom is Maya Fey? I would never have expected that in all my years..."

**OBJECTION!**

"You're wrong, your Baldness."

"Huh?"

Taka flies and lands onto the Judge's head, with a sheet of paper.

"DNA tests reveal that the witness here IS a man." bluntly states Simon, frowning. "It's more than likely that the Phantom is just wearing another mask."

The fake Maya puffs up her cheeks in annoyance.

"How many times have I said?! I'm not a Phantom! Stop calling me that!"

The Judge blinks, surprised.

"Are you sure, Prosecutor? I mean, how the witness acts is very realistic."

"I'm sure, your Baldness."

"(_Could this trial get any more insane...?_)"

The Phantom Maya smiles sweetly, then goes to think, in a position that the real Maya would do.

"Hey, Nick!" Maya? exclaims to him. "About the fragment of Moon rock in the photograph, and the others just like it..."

Suddenly, the Phantom Maya scowls, uncharacteristic of the real Maya.

"How can you prove that it's part of th**e same rock that was at the robotics lab?**"

Phoenix is silent, not intimidated by the Phantom Maya's scowl. He's think about what Phantom Maya said.

"...Care to explain?"

Phantom Maya look determined for some reason. "Can't you figure it out, Nick? There might have been some rocks in the Courtroom that had my blood on it.

But, how can you be sure it's just not rocks?"

The Phantom Maya smiles sweetly to Phoenix.

"Nick, you can't prove that they're part of the Moon rock from that lab, right?"

**OBJECTION!**

"Don't be ridiculous!" Phoenix shouts, determined as ever.

Phoenix shows Phantom Maya the news article of the HAT-1 Launch, with the Moon Rock in the background of the picture.

"Just compare the fragment with the rock in this picture!

Any sane person can see they're the same!"

Phoenix points out at the Phantom Maya, angrily.

"They have the exact same colouration!"

**OBJECTION!**

"But what if there was some other rock with the same colouration in the Courtroom when it exploded, Nick?" Maya? asked, in a think position.

"It's highly unlikely a rock with such a coloration just 'happened' to be there!" Phoenix shouts once again.

It's true. The only place you can get that rock is on the Moon, and that rock they had as evidence was their only sample.

Phantom Maya, still thinking, smirks a little evilly.

"But, Nick! You can't deny that's a possibility!"

Phantom Maya smiles sweetly again, but this time a little malice is behind that smile.

"You can't prove it, Nick!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I don't know who you're disguising as..." Apollo starts, slamming onto the bench. "But your blood was found on one of the fragments!"

Phantom Maya is in thinking position again.

"Polly, there's nothing suspicious about my blood on a piece of rock!"

"And why not, pray tell?!"

"I know it sounds like an excuse to get out of trouble, but..." Maya? starts to explain.

Phantom Maya changed her position to look quite clever and cheeky.

"...many years ago, I tripped over and fell in this courtroom, hurting myself very badly!

Maybe that's how my blood found on a piece of rubble! Simple, Polly!"

"(_Even he must know that stupid that sounds!_)" Phoenix thinks to himself.

Very true. That's got to be one of the worst excuses Phoenix has ever heard.

A nervous Phoenix then slouches, begins to sweat.

"(_But, if I think about it, it's not completely out of the question..._)"

Phantom Maya giggles a little.

"He he he. You're being to sweat nervously, Nick, because you know I'm right!"

Maya? then goes all cheeky again.

"What did you say again? The worst of times are when lawyers have to force their biggest smiles?"

"(_To be honest, if you were the REAL Maya, I wouldn't mind, but at the moment, you're the last person I want to hear from..._)"

Athena crosses her arms, confidently, grinning.

"Like Apollo, I don't know who you're impersonating as, but why doing we get those pieces analysed?"

Athena points out at the Phantom Maya, calm but determined.

"We can ask an expert to verify if they were from the moon rock in the robot lab or not!"

The Phantom Maya goes to think, then become sly to Athena.

"...Thena, I'm sorry, but that's not possible!"

Athena leans over the bench, scowling at the Phantom Maya.

"And why not?"

Maya? frowns at Athena, extremely calm but disapproving of what she just said on what to do to with the fragments, eyebrows furrowed downwards.

"To find out that the fragments are from the rock you said they are from, you need a sample of the Moon rock from seven years ago to compare it with."

Maya? then smiles, while her eyebrows are still down, giving the expression of an evil smile to the defence and prosecution.

"But, that rock doesn't exist any-more, Thena! And no sample data is left either!

So, instead of going back in time..."

Phantom Maya grins massively, with evil intent behind that smile.

"...You can't prove that any fragments are from that Moon rock! You're just being silly!"

"Oh!"

"NOOOOOO!" yells Apollo, surprised at this.

The Court bursts into chatter, talking about what the Phantom Maya just said.

Athena leans over the defence bench, disheartened at this twist in the tale.

"There's not way to prove it...?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Thena, you got to understand I'm a Spirit Medium! All these agreements come to me spiritually!"

**OBJECTION!**

The Court in in silence. The Judge looks quite surprised at this sudden objection, the attorneys in red and blue sill look dishearten, and the Phantom is scowling the objection.

Phoenix is determined, thinking about something.

"..."

"What is it, Nick? Why have you got to object to my outstanding argument?!"

"So, the moon rock doesn't exist any more, huh?"

Maya? smiles sweetly, looking at Phoenix. "That's right, Nick! It was such a rare rock too! Ooh, maybe we could have sold it!"

Then, the Phantom Maya changes her expression to depression.

"But, Nick... It's lost forever..."

Phoenix, however, has got something else in his mind.

"(_He's wrong. It's not gone forever_.)"

Phoenix then goes into a thinking position, trying to figure things out.

"(_What the Phantom doesn't know that we got another piece of the rock, right here!_)

(_Something that can turn this case around, a shining hope!_)

(_This piece of evidence will finally shut this case for good!_)"

Phoenix stands tall, calmly, and looks at the Phantom Maya.

"The defence has a piece of evidence that completely contradicts your claim."

The Phantom Maya scowls hard, anger rising from the masked Spy.

"What did you say, Nick?"

"A final..."

**SLAM!**

Phoenix slams the bench, looking at the Phantom Maya.

"...piece of evidence that will bring light upon this dark case, **a piece of hope**!"

Athena, frowning, looks confused.

"We do, Boss?"

"(_We certainly do, Athena._)" Phoenix thinks. "(_You have it, right on your ear._)

The Judge looks completely shocked at this revelation.

"Is this true, Mr Wright?!"

Maya? shakes her head, and smiles.

"Your Honour, there is no need to pay attention to Nick! He's just bluffing, as per usual!"

"I wonder how many burgers you could eat in jail, after you see what I got!" Phoenix goes, confidently.

Phantom Maya scowls, furiously.

"Try me, Phoenix."

Phoenix points out at the Phantom Maya.

"The piece of evidence that shows the original Moon Rock isn't gone is this!"

* * *

_Flashback Start:_

* * *

"_But the only things my mother left me are Widget..."_

_Athena shows Phoenix her earring._

"_...And this earring._

_Maybe she did love me, in her own way..."_

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Athena, you may not know this, but..." Phoenix starts, calmly.

"Your mother left you with a very important piece of evidence."

"She did?"

The Phantom Maya giggles a little.

"You're bluffing, Nick! You don't have any evidence to prove it was me!"

Phoenix shakes his head, to disagree with the Phantom Maya.

He smiles slightly.

"But, we do, Phantom. Evidence that will finally corner you.

Because, we have a **Moon Rock **of our own!"

"Yeah!" exclaims Athena, not figured it out yet.

"...O-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y-Y-You mean...?!"

"(_Exactly. The earring that is made of Moon Rock..._)

(_…personally made by Dr. Cykes, and was held on for all these years!_)

(_As distant as she appeared to be, Dr Cykes gave Athena that earring..._)"

Multiply images went through Phoenix's mind, of UR-1.

"(_...will finally catch the Phantom, and close UR-1 for good, for hope to the future!_)"

**SLAM!**

Phoenix slams on the table, determined.

"This is the defence's sample of the Moon Rock!"

**TAKE THAT!**

Phoenix presents the Moon Rock Earring to the Court Room, which leaves the Courtroom in silence.

"That's...your sample?"

Simon's eyes widens at the sight of the Earring. He bends over in shock, if he had just been slashed.

"All this time...!

How foolish of me to have forgotten about that...!"

"This Earring that Ms Cykes always wears..."

Phoenix points out at the Phantom Maya, angrily and determined.

"...was made from the original **Moon Rock!**"

Maya? scowls, not showing any despair.

"What?! That's..."

"IT WAS HERE ALL ALONG?!" the Judge roars, in shock.

A twitch on the Phantom Maya's mouth starts appearing, showing the Phantom can't comprehend this.

"No...! Nnngh...Ah... It...can't be! Nick, stop this!"

Phoenix, with a piece of paper, is calm, explaining everything.

"If the composition of the bombed fragments are the Earring are found to be the same, then it would prove with a doubt the origins of the fragment in the photo of the bombs remains.

And since the test results showed that the blood on the fragments was yours..."

Phoenix puts away the piece of paper, and stands firm at the bench.

"...that means **the identity that you tried very hard to hide** will be revealed, once and for all!"

Phantom Maya looks cheeky again, though the twitch is still there.

"The identity that I tried to hide? I-I-I didn't have an identity to begin with!"

Phoenix shakes his head, and smirks himself. "I don't have ears like Athena, but I can hear your **fear** in your voice right now!"

Maya? begins to shake, but is still looks emotionless.

"F-Fear...? I-I-I don't feel fear...

I-I left my emotions behind y-years ago!"

**OBJECTION!**

"All humans feel fear, even you!" Athena points out at the Phantom. "Hide like you want, but you can't face the emotions in you!"

Athena shakes her head.

"You cloak yourself in other's identity because you have nothing! No **love**, no **trust**..."

Phantom Maya scowls, still shaking.

"And I suppose you do, Thena?"

Athena nods her head.

"I didn't have anyone to support me first, either."

**SLAM!**

"But that all changed when I meet my friends! They helped me to get over my past!"

Phantom Maya is still scowling, angry at this.

"Like I said, I don't feel fear."

**OBJECTION!**

"Then you're just a coward for running away from yourself!" Apollo objects, slamming on the table, angrily.

"When I had doubts about Ms Cykes, I felt I could be crushed under it!

When you have doubts about others, you need to trust them!

And you need ones you trust to find out the truth! I trusted Ms Cykes and Mr Wright!"

Apollo points out at the Phantom.

"That's how I was able to face my doubts with hesitation!"

"Running away from myself, Polly?" asks the Phantom Maya, curiously, in a thinking position. "Hehehehe... How can I run away from myself...

When there's NOTHING inside, nothing at all, you fools!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I know it's hard for someone who hides themselves as others to trust others to understand!" Phoenix points out once again.

"But people have emotions, a fact of life. People can be weak at times!"

Phoenix stands firm, straight up, preparing to catch the true criminal of this case.

"But that's exactly why people need to **trust others...**

so they can gain the strength when thins are at their darkest."

**SLAM!**

"Without trust in others...how can you ever expect to face your **fears**?!"

The Phantom Maya is calm, thinking about what Phoenix said. The whole scene round him/her turns to darkness, zooming out a little.

"The **fear** inside of me...?"

The Phantom begins to shake, fear, for the first time, is rising in his heart.

"Is...this...?"

The Phantom Maya realises what this is, and it's horrible.

"No...Aaaaaaagggghhhh...!"

Maya? grabs his/her head in pure agony, and looks to the ceiling above.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Phantom Maya leans over the witness stand, petrified.

The eyes in the mask look hollow but are frighten, no longer looking natural.

The Phantom looks round the place.

Up, down, left, right, up right and up left.

Fulbright's hands clenching the witness stand.

"I'm **afraid**! I'm **scared**! AAAAAAAH! This can't be happening!"

Athena leans back, and points at the Phantom of UR-1.

"You can't outrun yourself!"

Apollo leans back, and points at the imposter Maya.

"Remove that mask and show your true self!"

Phoenix leans back as well, and for the final time in this case, throws a pointed finger at the Phantom.

"Confront your guilt head-on..."

The view is thrown back to all three attorneys.

"...with your own emotions, and your own face!"

…

…

…

The Phantom Maya is silent, looking round, scared of his/her wits.

"My...own...true...face?"

Tears begin to run down the mask of Maya Fey.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I know you're here! Don't kill me!

Where are you?!

See...? I haven't revealed anything! Honestly!"

The view round the Phantom Maya becomes dark, while the petrified Spy is looking round.

Illusionary rubble falls past the Phantom.

"AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHH!"

The Phantoms pulls on the mask, trying to rip it off, giving a horrible look, like a demon is behind the face, while tearing it off.

"My own true face! I don't have one! SEE, I DON'T HAVE ONE! My face! My face! My face!"

The Phantom is ripping off the Maya mask, whilst moving. While leaning to the left, a piece of illusionary rubble go past, and now the Phantom has Manfred Von Karma's face.

Manfred claws the air ferociously, with anger.

Another pasts the face, and this time it is Matt Engarde's face.

Matt moves like he is falling, with an shocked and nervous expression on his face.

He twists and turns, like he is moving in mid air.

"Is this my face?! IS IT?!"

Another piece of rubble pasts, and this time it's Godot's, with his goggles on.

"No! This isn't it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Godot does a struggle between Matt's and Manfred's. Attacking the air ferociously while looking like he's falling.

Another piece falls, this revealing Kristoph Gavin's face.

The Phantom grabs the top of his head, which changes to Redd White's.

"NOOOO! This isn't me either!"

Redd White turns to Dee Vasquez.

"Is this me?!"

Dee turns into Damon Gant.

"No, this isn't me!"

Damon turns to Richard Wellington.

"Is this me?!"

Richard turns to Ini Miney.

"Who am I?!"

Ini turns into Acro.

"AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!"

Acro become Dahila Hawthorne.

"WHO AM I?!"

Dahila turns back to Redd White.

"What does my real face look like?!"

Redd White become Luke Atmey.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Phantom's face keeps constantly changing, as the arms around his head drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His screaming stopped, the faces keep changing, as his hands drop near his face, with petrified expression on their faces.

Then, it stops at Fulbright's, who hollowly stares with fright, with that dark cut on his face.

He looks up at the Full Moon, the secret to who he is, out.

***BANG***

Bobby Fulbright falls back, onto the Courtroom floor, having being shot.

All slowly...

***SLAM!***

The Phantom lies on the floor of the broken Courtroom, mask of Fulbright on the floor, face covered by the Shadows, unconscious.

Defeated.

Broken.

* * *

(_After the verdict has been given._)

* * *

Phoenix looks at the amount of masks on the floor. It's been 15 minutes since Athena's verdict, and he's back in the destroyed Courtroom, looking at the Masks the Phantom ripped off.

Why did he have the faces of almost all the people who put away in jail?

Who knew?

But, Phoenix isn't concerned with that.

There is one mask that he wants to look at.

He picks up the Maya mask, and stares at it intently.

The Phantom was trying to intimidate him, with the memories of his past coming back suddenly, to make him back down.

The Phantom is a cruel and utterly person.

Phoenix hears the Detectives coming on the scene, coming to get evidence against the Phantom.

He sighs, and drops the Mask of Maya.

He then looks up at the Full Moon, and smiles.

"_The night of the Dark Age of the Law is finally over. Time for a new day to come._"

* * *

**Author's Note: This idea came to me when I was thinking of scenes that could have been different. **

**I thought "What could have made the Phantom's reveal more shocking?" Obvious once you got to this point, I thought it would be shocking if Maya's face was the Phantom's face after Means, which I changed to Metis.**

** An idea that each mask is someone close to the attorneys. **

**Apollo = Clay.**

** Athena = Metis (could have been Juniper, but I thought it would be more shocking for Athena if it was her mother.). **

**Phoenix = Maya. **

**I played with the idea of Mia, but I decided against it since Maya did appear in a flashback in Dual Destinies, and I kept Maya in.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**


End file.
